


I'm Glad You Came

by LilianFlower



Series: The Glitched Game [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, That one place where you're locked up in. Yeah, that's called a shack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianFlower/pseuds/LilianFlower
Summary: Your life wasn't that great. Your parents hated you, and made you do anything that they thought of. Your little sister, however, was basically the little princess of the land. You envied her because of how she was treated, unlike you. You were planning on running away multiple times, but your parents had caught you all those times, and made you sleep outside no matter if it was cold or raining, or even snowing. They made you do the worst tasks ever.Underfell Sans x Reader





	1. Prologue

        "You better get everything in this house done, or else!" Yelled my mother. She had a thing for making me do everything. "Now, your father, your sister and I will be out for today. Don't think of doing anything fishy!"  
        "Yes, mom," you responded meekly.  
        "Good! Now, get it all done. We will be back at 5 tonight," Then she walked out the front door after the others. I headed off to my room, happy that finally, finally, I can leave this dump! I started packing up by taking a sheet from my bed, if you can even call it a bed, taking it to the living room and spreading it out on the ground. I ran off into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I took the cheese, salami and a bunch of water bottles, then I went to the cupboard and grabbed a bunch of crackers and and I lied them out on the sheet. I walked out of the back door and looked around the backyard, searching for any stick I could use. I found one soon enough, a big one, too. I grabbed it then headed inside, tying the sheet up at the end. I ran back into my room and grabbed my cloak that I made, putting it on as I walked back out, grabbing the stick and running out of the house, towards Mt. Ebott.  
        Many cars had stopped to see if I would want a ride, most of them scruffy looking males. I just ran off, ignoring all of them. I ended up at a park that resided at the base of the mountain. Quickly not wanting to be seen by anybody and I continued up the mountain.. On the way up my cloak had caught on may things on the ground, I made the cloak too long, that's not good. It's all ripped up now. I wanted it to be multi functional in case it got cold at night and I would be warm. I guess I'll just have to make do. But, once I find someplace to stay.. My thoughts got cut off by tripping and falling down a large hole. I didn't black out when I hit the ground, though.  
          
        I landed on my feet, but I soon fell over onto the rocks. My cloak had come off in the fall and I hurt my arm pretty badly, I wouldn't be surprised if I broke it. Luckily, my cloak had soon fallen on top of me and I quickly hooked it back around my neck, grabbing my stick with spare food in it afterwards. I stood back up and my eyes lied on the spot where I fell. There was blood all over that spot, I must have torn my skin open. I couldn't tell if I did, I got used to pain being only a numbing sensation. My clothes must be covered in blood right now. Oh well, I can't think of that. I have to find a way out. Wait.. Why would I have to? I don't have to, it's my life. I'll see later if this place is livable.


	2. R U N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No where to go, no where to run. You get caught by a skeleton...

        I walk into a room, there is hardly any light in here except for a spotlight shining down on a single flower. What the fuck? how does light shine down like that? I have a feeling that this place is inhabited with weird creatures. I walk up to the flower. It moves slightly. I couldn't sworn that it could be wind or something, but I feel no wind at all. I bend down towards the flower and after a moment it moved again... It's still moving. Is it.. Shaking? what the actual fuck? This makes no sense what-so-ever. I stand back up and start to speak to it, just in case it's actually a living being and I'm not crazy. "Uh," I start, "hello, little... Flower?" The flower moves. "Are you there? Hello!" I start to waved my arms about like a crazy person talking to a wall, and I notice it visibly shakes. "Look, flower, I'm not gonna hurt'cha. I got no weapons," I claim, which is true, unless you count the stick I'm using to pack my stuff around. The flower turns around, revealing a face. That's creepy. "You're not?" It asks.  
        "No, I'm not. Like I said, I got no weapon," I responded as I squatted down.  
        "Thank goodness. Everybody here in the underground.. They are very mean creatures."  
        "Mean?"  
        "Yes.. In this world it's.. Kill or be killed. Literally."  
        "Well, if that's true, I guess I can use my stick.. It's not much, but it might phase them a bit," right at the end of my sentence, I heard a footstep. The flower heard it, too since he whipped his head around towards the exit opposite of where I came from. "Oh, god, she's here already! Quick, hide! If she finds you, then she'll kill you!!" The flower said in a hurry.  
        "Wait, why?" I asked.  
        "Didn't you not listen?? Go hide in one of the corners of the room! Don't worry about me," I did what he told me to do. I went and hid in the darkest corner of the room, towards the exit opposite where I came from. Soon enough a big goat looking person or monster came out of the exit and towards where the flower... Was? I looked down, he's right next to me. I also noticed I'm missing a shoe. I looked back up and saw the goat monster exit the way I came. I guess she was expecting me or something. "Psst! Hey, quick, put me in your shoe and we can get out of here together!" The flower whisper-yelled. I bent down and took off my shoe, placing my hands in the dirt near the flower's roots and picked him up out of the ground, placing him in my shoe. "Great, okay. Go the way she came from, that's where the exit is."  
        "I'm putting my whole faith in you, flower. You better not get me killed." I said.  
        "Don't worry, I wont, I don't want to die, either," it said as I ran out of the room. There were many puzzles and traps but all of them were already solved and turned off. That goat monster must come down here a lot.  
        We reached the end of the puzzle-traps-of-hell and came upon a house. I took a step forward, but the flower spoke, stopping me in my tracks, "Don't go in there! That's where Toriel lives.."  
        "Toriel?" I asked.  
        "The goat monster you saw earlier. She loves to kill humans and take their souls for herself."  
        "But isn't it the exit outta here? We have to go in if we want to get out."  
        "True.. Alright, just be careful."  
        "Don't worry, I will," I said as I walked into the house. It looks pretty cozy inside even though it's owned by a killer. "Down there!" Whispered the flower as he pointed his leaves towards a staircase.  
        "You sure it's there?" I ask.  
        "Positive. It's down there."  
        "As you wish," I respond, walking down the staircase cautiously. As soon as I reach the bottom the air is filled with dust and I start coughing. Damn, why is it so dusty down here? "Are you okay?" Asks the flower. I respond with a curt "Yeah" and I start to walk down the hallway. It's pretty long, who would want it to be this long anyway? After a while of walking I start to see a room at the end of it. Huzzah! I can finally get out of this creepy place. I enter the room, and nobody is in it. Me and the flower sigh a sigh of relief and head towards a giant door. As soon as I put my hand on the knob, I feel as if someone should be here. But nobody is. Why? Why do I feel like this? "Hey.. Are you sure you're okay?" The flower snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you," I responded.  
        "Okay, then," The flower responds. I open the door and immediately I am met with a freezing cold breeze. Why would it be this cold here? This makes no sense what-so-ever. I step out of the door and I step in snow. Why is there snow here?! My feet are freezing now! I continue walking, glad that I have my cloak to keep the rest of my body warm. If only I had my shoes.. Whatever, I need to find some place warm at least. I continue to walk through the snow, pulling up my hood to keep my head warm. Suddenly, it hits me. I never asked for this flower's name at all. "Hey," I start. It looks up at me, "What's your name, by the way?"  
        "My name?" It says, quietly, "Oh, it's Flowey. Flowey The Flower!" He said cheerfully.  
        "Flowey, eh? My name's (Y/n). It's nice to meet'cha," I say, trying to have a cheery tone in my voice as well, but I think I didn't make it. "Let's take a rest stop here.. It's been a while and I haven't eaten yet."  
        "Did you pack food or something?" Flowey asks.  
        "Yeah, I did," I say as I open up the tied up sheet at the end of my stick. I start to eat all the contents, since I really didn't pack that much. I even gave Flowey some, which he gladly accepted.  
        Tying the sheet back up at one of the ends, I get up, picking up both Flowey and my stick afterwards, and continue on my way through the snow, which I think should be much warmer since I have no shoes at all.  
        We pass by a large stick in the snowy path. Crack. I spun around, looking back to where the stick was. It was.. Broken. Logically speaking, it could have been frozen and it broke on its own, but when I passed by it it wasn't frozen, was it? I brush off the thought and continue down the path. I hear footsteps. They are definitely not mine. I continue to walk, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. I'm not used to scary stuff. I just need to tough it up some more. I take a deep breath and let it out. There, that's better. I suddenly stop at a bridge, it had wooden pillars blocking the way, but I think I can fit through them. I go to move my leg. It doesn't move. I try to move my arm. It doesn't move either. My heart rate starts going a mile a minute, and I can't calm it down. I try my hardest by taking deep breaths, but to no avail, it doesn't work. I suddenly hear a crunch behind me. It must be that person who was following me earlier. "hello," the voice says, "i'm afraid we haven't met before, have we? why don't you turn around and shake my hand?" After a moment I involuntarily turn around and shake the person's hand. A sudden shock goes up my arm and I realize that they had a joy buzzer in their hand. "heh, the old joy buzzer in the hand trick," I look up at the person, but I don't see a person, I see a skeleton. Why is there a skeleton here?! And how is this possible?? My mind is running around with questions, but I quickly brush them all away and try to look my calmest, although I can't say the same for the skeleton. Their facial expression looks to be a mixture of confusion and anger. "Um," I mumble. The skeleton looks at me and says "what did you say?"  
        "Nothing! I said nothing," I respond.  
        "sell, the name's sans. sorry to break it to ya, kid, but i'm supposed to be on the lookout for humans," he says. Then his white pinpricks for pupils disappear, "papyrus will kill me if i don't capture a human, so you've got ten seconds. r  u  n  ," right as he said it, I took off running. I don't want to be killed! I ran into the woods, not caring if I stepped on something, I couldn't feel it anyway. I turned a corner and I ran into Sans. "t i m e ' s  u p ," he said, and I suddenly black out.


	3. I have no intention of leaving. None at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to loose hope... Maybe nobody can save you after all. And that skeleton is become more angsty by the minute.

Sans' P.O.V.

        "i'm gonna have a great time," said Sans as he looked down upon my unconscious body. He grinned his toothy grin and knelt down beside me, moving my cloak. His eyes widen as he looked at the wounds all over my body, mostly staring at the most fresh one. "damn, kid. where did you get all of these?" He muttered. He put her cloak back over her and picked her up, walking towards a town that was nearby.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V.

        I open my eyes to bright light, and it hurts my eyes like hell. I sit up, and notice my cloak's gone and I frantically look around the room. A voice stops me, though, "calm down, tiger, you're gonna open your wounds again," it says. Judging by the voice I instantly know it's Sans. That psycho. I continue to sit up and turn my head towards him, giving him a glare. He returns my glare with that toothy smile of his. I did not want this to happen. "Where am I?" I ask, a little annoyed at this skeleton.  
        "in my shed," he responds, coolly. I scrunch my eyebrows at him and look around the room. I notice my cloak is off when I look down and I only have bandages covering my chest, which makes me hug myself immediately. Sans chuckles at my actions as he gets up and walk towards the door. "Hey! Where are you going?" I ask with out thinking.  
        "back home. you'll be staying here for a bit," he said as he slammed the door shut. Immediately half of me wished he hadn't left, but the other half wishes he would go to hell. I look around for my cloak, and notice that I was laying on it. I pick it up and wrap it around me, laying back down and going back to sleep.  
        I wake back up, but instead in the same position I fell asleep with, I wake up across the room from where I originally was. go to stand, but I feel a tug on my neck. I look down. There's a rope ties to my neck. That's. Just. Great. I bet it's cutting off my windpipe a bit, but I can't tell. I'm too numb to pain. The door opens suddenly, it slams against the wall. "SANS. YOU SAID SHE WAS IN HERE?" Yells a tall skeletal figure.  
        "of course, bro- papyrus," responded Sans, quickly covering that he said "brother" with Papyrus' name instead, "i tied her up for you," Papyrus looked at me and raised a nonexistent eyebrow. He looked back at his brother, "GOOD JOB, SANS. BUT I WONT BE AS NICE TO YOU AS I AM RIGHT NOW," he turns around and walks back to the door, "MESS AROUND WITH IT IF YOU WANT-"  
        "her," Sans interrupted.  
        "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Papyrus yelled.  
        "no-nothing!!" Sans backed up towards the wall a bit, and Papyrus slammed the door shut behind him after eyeing him suspiciously. I quickly started to try and untie the knot around my neck, but Sans suddenly grabbed my neck, making me tighten it. I yelp at the sudden pain. I can't breath, Sans is holding my neck too tightly. He doesn't make any more movements other than tremble and lower is head. I look at him, and place a hand on his shoulder. He tenses up, but slowly lets go of my neck. He stays silent. After a moment, I move my hand to my neck and try to get the knot undone. I manage to get it off without suffocating and take a deep breath of air, coughing afterwards. "Sans?" I ask, trying to get a look at his face. He stays silent, "Sans, are you... Okay?" I ask, more quiet this time, and a little wary. He stands up, and walks out of the shed. I hear a locking sound after he closes it, signaling that he locked me in. It really doesn't matter, though. I have no intention of leaving. None at all.


	4. i wont let anything happen to ya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crush? ... Maybe not..

        I can feel myself being dragged through snow as I wake up. I slowly open my eyes to the bright light, it hurts. I move my mouth, it's been taped shut. I move my hands, arms, legs, torso, they've all been taped together. I wriggle and try to get away. I really don't want to die at all.. I ran away because I wanted to live a life that I never had! "Stop your squirming, my little experiment!" Said a voice I didn't recognize at all. Who was this? I continue to try and move my arms up to my mouth to rip the tape off, even though how much it does hurt, I continue to try. I eventually to get the tape binding my arms to my torso off a little, just enough to reach my mouth. I grab an edge of the tape and rip it off my mouth, screaming 'help' afterwards. "You little-!" They gasp, "Damn it! Who the hell did you call?!" The mysterious monster kicks me away into the snow, and I land face first. Even though I've already used up all my strength, my body refuses to lose consciousness.  
        A few minutes pass of the monster kicking me in the snow and trying to rip the tape back off and tightening it, until multiple footsteps are heard approaching. "HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU LET YOURSELF BE CAPTURED BY SOMEONE AS LOWLY AS HER?!" Yells the all-too-familiar Papyrus. I smile at his voice, even though I should be terrified.  
        "You-!!" Yells the other monster, "Instead of having your soul taken with little pain as possible, I'll make sure to take it without holding back, just you wait." The monster quickly picks me up and throws me over her shoulder, and attempts to run away. After a few seconds, she drops me, and I fly forward into the snow. I can hear the sounds of fighting, but my eyes refuse to open, as my mind refuses to sleep. "SANS, GO TAKE THE HUMAN BACK TO THE SHED AND TIE IT BACK UP. I DO NOT WANT THIS HAPPENING AGAIN," I feel someone pick me up gently, "you are one trouble maker, kid," they say. It must be Sans, due to the voice and the fact that Papyrus wants me tied up again. I don't blame them, it is my fault I got captured anyway. Everything is my fault. Everything is. As I think that, I slowly drift off into sleep without even knowing.  
        "hey, kid, you awake yet?" Says a familiar voice. I move my arm to my head, sitting up. I must have fallen asleep.  
        "Yeah, just fatigued a little," I lied. My head was killing me, all of my body parts felt like led and my throat was scratchy from screaming.  
        "it would be nice if you didn't lie to me, kid," I open my eyes to Sans with no white pinpricks for his pupils. This creeps me out a little, and I back up towards the wall. Sans gives his usual creepy smile, and his pupils return, "you gave us both quite a scare there, we thought you ran off," I look at Sans for a moment, then hug my knees, "Why would I?" I ask, "It doesn't matter what happens to me, anyway," Sans looks at me with a confused look. He stands up and head towards the shed door, "get some rest, you need it, kid. and, don't worry," he turns to me and gives a genuine smile, "i wont let anything happen to ya," Then, he leaves the room, locking the door after him and leaving me in silence.


	5. Don't worry about it, it's not your fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal.. Maybe it was fate? Or was it manipulation of the mind?

        It's been a few days since that fiasco had happened. I'm surprised Papyrus and Sans are keeping me alive and fed, even though Papyrus' spaghetti isn't really that edible. Nonetheless, I'm still alive and well. Sans seems to have taking a liking to me since he keeps coming in and out of the shed. Not like I care or anything. One day, though, Sans comes in with some food for me. After I started eating he asks: "don't you ever want to go back?" I nearly drop the plate of almost edible spaghetti.  
"Go back? To the surface?" I ask, he nods. I look down at my plate, my bangs hiding my face as my eyes swell up with tears. Sans tries his best to cover up his question, but ultimately fails at it.  
"i'm sorry i asked that," he finally says after a silent pause. I look back up and give a fake smile. I don't care if he sees through it, though. It's not like it matters.  
"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault," My tears stream down my face. I'm not going to hide them. Sans looks at me, a little dumbfounded for a second, then quickly changes his facial expression to his usual one. I quickly finish eating and hand him the plate as he stands up and leaves the shed, not bothering to lock it like he used to. I lean against the wall, looking up at the window above my head. It's a white-blue from the glint of the snow outside. It's very boring here, yes, but I couldn't say that to him. He seems so happy that I'm around and I'm acting like a stupid brat. Sigh, Maybe I shouldn't stay here. He probably wanted to leave this place, that's the reason he asked. Most likely. Maybe I should tell him the next time he comes in. That would be in the morning, though, and I can already feel the shed freezing from the outside in. I crawl over to the extremely small pet bed a try to get into a comfortable position on it, wrapping myself in my cloak afterwards. My body shivers as I lose consciousness.  
        It's pitch black and cold. Very cold. I feel like I'm in water and I can barely breath. I'm surprised I'm not getting hypothermia. I turn my body around, it's still pitch black. After a moment of doing absolutely nothing a pair of arms wraps around my waist. Voices echo from whoever owns the pair of arms, "... Why did you have to do that..?" They say. It seems to be a mixture of other people's and monster's voices. I can tell one apart from the rest, however. One of them was Sans'. I ask the person who has their arms wrapped around me, "Sans? Is that-" But I get cut off by someone strangling me. They pin me to a wall or to the floor, I can't tell, it's still pitch black. The voices echo again, including Sans', but there is another distinct voice. It's my mother's. "...Why did you run away? Answer me you foolish child!..." The grip gets tighter and tighter, until my eyes snap open into reality. My vision is blurry, but I can tell that someone is strangling me. Just looking at them with barely any details, I know..  
..It's Sans.


	6. Hello, there. My name is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal turns into magic. Magic turns into love. Love turns into....

        "Sans.." I barely choke out his name, and he flinches at my hoarse voice, easing his grip on my throat a little. Something wet falls onto my face. Is he crying? "(y/n)," he quietly spoke, "i'm sorry, i have to do this. papyrus is making me," Sans sobs as his grip gets tighter, and you yelp. Sans hesitates before completely cutting off your windpipe from air. You struggle to speak the words "Lets escape this place together," before you pass out.  
        Sans stares at (Y/n)'s unconscious body, his tears cannot stop falling onto her (S/c) face. "i'm sorry, (y/n), we can't escape together unless i offer your soul to Asgore. please forgive me," Sans said quietly as he picked up her body and exited the shed, walking towards Waterfall, then Hotland, then the king's castle.  
        A bright light wakes me up from my slumber. I hold my hands in front of my (e/c) eyes, trying to soften the light as I open them. I sit up, and I try to talk, but instead I'm met with coughs and pain. I haven't felt this pain in a long time, it's a little nostalgic. I look to my sides and see the golden flowers that I saw when I fell here. I'm not back into those creepy ruins, aren't I? I hope I'm not. I look around the room some more, I've never seen this place before. I can't be in the ruins, the colour scheme is different. Suddenly, the sound of flower being crushed under feet are heard behind me. I turn around, and there is a giant goat-like-monster. It's sight makes me want to scream, but I can't, thanks to my throat. All I can do is cower.  
        "Hello, there," said the goat monster, "My name is King Asgore, and yours?"  
        "(Y/-(Y/n)," I manage to choke out.  
        "What a pretty name," Asgore coos, "Too bad I will be destroying the one that belongs to it," Asgore's kind and gentle face suddenly morphs into something sinister and cruel, "Now, be a good girl and stay still so I can rip the soul out of you!" Asgore lunges at me with a trident, I..

*Flee  
        Asgore's trident lands right in front of me, and I end up trying to run away from him but something grabs onto my ankle, making me trip and fall into the golden flowers. I look back to see a vine wrapped around my ankle, and it's grip is getting tighter, it makes me whimper a little. I tug on the vine, it only makes it worse. Flowey appears before me, his face full of guilt. It's been a while since I've seen him. "I'm sorry, (Y/n), I'm being forced to do this," more and more vines wrap around me and squeeze my body to the point of exhaustion. "F...lowey.." I manage to make out before the door to the exit flies open and I loose consciousness.  
        I really didn't want to do that to (Y/n), she's a good girl and practically the only other good being down here in the Underground. You can't blame me, though! Asgore made me do this in case she ran away! Suddenly the door slammed open and Sans comes stomping in, angry as hell. Oh, God. This is my cue to flee! I retreat into the ground, dropping (Y/n). Asgore angrily stared at the spot where I was and looked up towards Sans. "I can't believe that you cast a spell on her to make it look like me," said Sans, "I think I'll be taking her and the rest of the souls."  
"You wouldn't dare to defy your own king?" Asgore questions him angrily.  
"I don't really see you as my king much, not sure about anybody else, though."  
"Pft!" Asgore begins to laugh, " Come and get her, then."  
        Sans and Asgore begin to fight. Immediately Sans uses his strongest attack with the Gaster Blasters, shooting out beams of red energy, wounding Asgore almost immediately since his Trident wasn't out yet. "Sneaky very sneaky," Asgore sneers.  
"Hate to brag, but you're on the loosing side already."  
"The tables will turn sooner or later," Asgore attacks Sans, who dodges each of his attacks. The fight will last for a long time..  
        I wake up to the sounds of something firing and swinging in the air, and I open my eyes groggily. Everything's so blurry, I can't see what's happening. I notice a red a black blur, it must be Sans! I call out his name, "Sans!" The blurry object stops moving and looks like it looks towards me. It's definitely Sans. Suddenly something collides with it and I hear a grunt of some sort. "Sans, are you okay?!" I call, worried about him. "Just.. Peachy!" He says, and flings off the other blurry object. "It seems the human awoke.." Asgore says, giving a creepy grin, "It's now or never!" He says, and a big red blurry object runs towards me. "(Y/n)! Get out of the way fast!" Sans said, but I was a little bit late when I snapped out of my daze. Asgore was suddenly clear and in front of me, swinging his trident down upon me. I sat there in horror until something pushed me out of the way. I heard a crack, and when I looked, I saw Sans with one of the trident's tips in his arm. Asgore stared in disbelief, and I cried. I cried while holding his skull. My crying soon turning into sobbing, and I couldn't stop. "Kid, you can stop crying," Sans said, I look down at him, my tears falling onto his face. "I'll be fine, I promise," I don't believe him, though. How can he be alright when there's a trident in their arm?! I looked back up to see that Asgore's gone. "He left while you were crying," Sans suddenly said, drawing my attention back, "I guess he has a bit of a weakness spot for crying kids, huh?" Sans smiled despite his pain, which made me smile, too. I guess even in the darkest of times, a smile could always bring the light out. "Look," Sans started, his gaze shifting away from mine, "This is probably not the best time to mention this, but.. I've fallen for you, (Y/n)," I blush up intensely at his confession, and his gaze shifts back to meet mine. "When we get back out to the surface, would you be mine?" He smiles, and I nod, more tears spilling out, "Thanks, kiddo." He closes his eyes, his chest mimicking that of breathing. I lean down and kiss his forehead, he smiles a much wider smile. Then...  
He turns to dust right before my very own eyes.  
        My eyes widen at Sans' dust, more tears spilling out. "S.. Sans..?" I call out his name quietly, "No, it can't be.. You can't be dead.." Who am I kidding..? His dust is right on me. I stand up, taking his red jacket and putting it on. "I wont forget you, Sans.." And I leave the room, towards the barrier.


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RESET

I exit the throne room, entering a room with a small patch of grass there with light shining down upon it. Flowey's there. I give him a look of hatred. He almost killed me. "What do you want?" I ask Flowey, hatred just pouring out with my words. He flinches, obvious that he's scared of me right now. "I came to tell you to not go forward. Asgore's in there.. He might kill you..."  
"I don't care, Flowey. Stay out of my way," and I walk off, into the barrier room. Agora was waiting for me, there alright. The flower wasn't lying. "So you came," said Asgore.   
"So I did," I responded. He knows I hate him now.   
"Please, human.. Take my life," he pleads.   
"Now why would I do that?" I ask.  
"I am full of regret, especially after what I did to my wife," he explained.   
"You mean Toriel? I saw her. She was a crazed demon."  
"Not my.. Please, human."  
"I'm not going to kill you."  
"What?" Asgore raised his head towards me in confusion.   
"We can figure this out together, save the rest of the monsters down here and treat them with whatever kindness is left."  
"We could be a family with my wife..?"  
"If you bring her back to sanity, then yes. I would gladly become a part of your family."  
"This is such happy news.." Asgore pauses for a second, "But, it cannot be, My wife still hates me and nobody will be kind anymore. Excuse me human.." And Asgore walks out of the room. I now feel kinda bad for the guy, he's been through so much. I look back where he went, there was the door, and he was gone. There was something in front of me, though. A big giant button with the words..  
RESET  
Should I press this button? Will it bring Sans back? I hope it will..  
I press the button.  
A bright light surrounds me, and I am soon met with the same pain on my arm back when I fell into this place. Did I really RESET? I RESET the timeline?! Sans must still be alive, then! I get up, and the same surroundings are met. I quickly run through the corridor, past the place where Flowey was, for some reason he's not there. I ran past all of the monster who give me confused looks, past Toriel who tries to give chase but soon gave up. Through the giant door that led to Snowdin. I kept running until I heard the stick broke, then slowed my pace, catching my breath a little. I stopped at the oh-so-familiar fail of the wooden fence to keep people out. Then I heard the oh-so-familiar sound.. "Hey, kid. Turn around and shake my- !!" I cut him off as I turned around and hugged the monster behind me. Sans was ALIVE. I can't believe it! "Sans... I missed you.." I said quietly as I cried into his red shirt. I still had his coat on, which meant he never had his coat when I reseted. Sans hugged back, "I did, too, kid. I did, too."  
~End


End file.
